<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>some things stay the same (like how we get along just fine) by fowlbyname45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341705">some things stay the same (like how we get along just fine)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlbyname45/pseuds/fowlbyname45'>fowlbyname45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Artemis Fowl requests from Tumblr [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Gen, Movie Night, Movie: Frozen (2013), One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlbyname45/pseuds/fowlbyname45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fowl brothers and the Butler siblings watch Frozen together for movie night. Family fluff ensues.<br/>(Request from xxfanenbyanonymousxx on Tumblr!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beckett Fowl &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Artemis Fowl requests from Tumblr [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>some things stay the same (like how we get along just fine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hope you enjoy this short, fluffy piece! my ask box on tumblr (sophieisdone45) is always open for requests. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “Alright, Beck. It’s your turn to choose the movie this week, what do you wanna watch?” Juliet Butler asked the young Beckett Fowl as she flipped on the TV. The eight year old pondered the question for a moment before breaking out into a smile and proclaiming, “<em> Frozen </em> !” Juliet grinned as her brother tried not to sigh exasperatedly. “You pick <em> Frozen </em> every time it’s your turn, honey. Are you sure you don’t want to watch something else?” “No Jules, I wanna watch Anna and Elsa again!” “Fine, fine, whatever you say sweetheart.”</p><p>      “Hey, where’s Artemis?” Myles asked curiously, noticing that his older brother wasn’t in the room. “He’s on the phone with your father right now, but he told me to promise you he’d be here in a few minutes,” Butler replied. Myles nodded and, as if on cue, Artemis walked in, holding a phone up to his ear. “Yes, yes, Father. Certainly. Okay, I’ll see you then. Bye.” He hung up and looked at the group. “His business is going well; he should be back by tomorrow evening.”</p><p>      The twins looked a little sad at this news, for they had been hoping he would be back this afternoon, but Artemis thought they were handling it pretty well all things considered. Artemis Senior was on a business trip in Switzerland and had been for the last couple days, and Angeline was taking a spa day with some of her friends. This meant that this week’s movie night would just be the Butlers and the Fowl brothers.</p><p> </p><p>It usually was.</p><p> </p><p>      “Sorry I’m late. What movie did you pick, Beckett?” Artemis asked, thinking he likely knew the answer (as usual). </p><p>“<em>Frozen</em>!” the blond boy replied happily.</p><p>Artemis nodded but grimaced a little. Every time it was the same. </p><p>”Hey, Mr I-Choose-The-Godfather-Every-Time-The-Twins-Aren’t-Here, you can’t talk,” Juliet reminded him from the couch, smiling playfully. She was right - every time Beckett and Myles were at a sleepover or otherwise out of the house and it was Artemis’s turn, he chose <em> The Godfather</em>. He loved the movie, but figured it was a little heavy for children so young. The Irish boy huffed. “For your information, <em> The Godfather </em> is a masterpiece of cinema.” The girl snorted. “Sure, and to an eight year old, <em> Frozen </em>seems that way too.” She had a point.</p><p>      With that, Artemis sat down with the rest of the group and Juliet pushed play. As Frozen Heart started, Beckett stared at the screen, enraptured. Myles liked the film too, though he would never admit it. Artemis thought it was fine as far as animated features went, but he had seen the film so many times it was getting tiring. Butler thought the music was catchy, and could often be found humming a tune or two from it, as he was doing right now along with the song on screen. Juliet liked it too, and believed that Elsa <em> should </em> in fact get a girlfriend thank you very much. All in all, the group enjoyed the movie, but could never seem to escape it’s singable music or Beckett’s persistent love for it.  The boy gasped when young Elsa hit an even younger Anna with her ice magic even though he’d seen it a thousand times, and was on the edge of his seat until Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, which was his favorite song of all. “Do you wanna build a snowman?! C’mon, let’s go and play!” he sang along with gusto. Myles unconsciously mumbled the less relevant Elsa parts in the song, forming a sort of duet with his twin. “That one can never get out of my head!” Artemis complained when it was over. “It’s almost as bad as Let It Go.”</p><p> Butler raised an eyebrow. “You love Let It Go.” </p><p>“No, no I don’t. I just find it annoyingly catchy.” </p><p>“Mmhmm.”</p><p>      As the film moved into For the First Time in Forever, Juliet said “This song is underrated. I mean, she literally sings about stuffing chocolate in her face.” </p><p>Beckett nodded. “I know, right? And also she hits herself with a fan.”</p><p>Myles sighed. What was he going to do with that twin of his?</p><p>As the film continued and naive Anna met Prince Hans for the first time, Artemis rolled his eyes. “As if everyone didn’t see it coming that he was going to betray her by the end. Disney ‘twist villains’ are so predictable.”</p><p>“Whatever, they’re still fun,” Juliet retorted. “Now shut up and watch the movie.”</p><p>      As the group watched Elsa’s coronation and Love is an Open Door began, Butler left to grab snacks and brought them back just in time for Let It Go. As he passed out drinks and popcorn, the newly crowned Queen of Arendelle began exploring her powers, making snowmen and ice castles. </p><p>“I’ve heard Arty singing this while he’s working, when he thinks no one is watching!” Beckett proclaimed. “It’s okay brother, I like it too,” he reassured upon seeing Artemis’s embarrassed expression.</p><p> “I simply find it catchy and unable to stop playing in my head, okay?” the teen protested. </p><p>Butler smiled. “I think it’s overrated,” Myles sniffed as Juliet rolled her eyes fondly.</p><p>      When Anna left the town to find her sister and stumbled upon Wandering Oaken’s Trading Shop, Beckett grinned. “Kristoff is coming in soon!” </p><p>As the film moved into Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People and the mountain man and the princess started their journey together, everyone started enjoying their popcorn. A little while later and after the wolves attacked the heros’ sleigh, Beckett got excited again. “Olaf is here!” he said excitedly as Kristoff and Anna met the cheerful snowman. In Summer began and Beckett laughed at parts throughout it. “That song is so funny,” he said through giggles.</p><p>      As the group found Elsa’s ice palace and For the First Time in Forever (Reprise) started, Juliet said “This song was one of my favorites when I first saw the movie. Duets are the best.” “It is quite good,” Myles agreed. “Elsa’s part is very compelling.” </p><p>A while later and after Anna got struck by her sister’s magic once again and they all got chased by an angry, large snowman, Kristoff’s troll family started singing Fixer Upper. “I don’t think anyone really knows the words to this one,” Butler said. “It’s the song I always forget.” Everyone watching nodded in silent agreement. </p><p>As Kristoff raced Anna back to Arendelle to get her true love’s kiss from Hans, Beckett booed. “That won’t work! Hans sucks!”, he said with fervour, which made Juliet smile. </p><p>      After the prince captured Elsa and revealed his villainous plan to Anna, Juliet and Beckett aww’d at Olaf’s “some people are worth melting for” line. Butler grinned and Artemis and Myles rolled their eyes. As an almost frozen Anna made her way through the blizzard before seeing Hans about to kill her grieving sister, Beckett’s little hands were over his face. “Oh, this next part is so sad!” he said. On screen, Anna jumped in front of Elsa and froze completely, cutting off Hans’s sword. As Elsa mourned for Anna, her sister began to thaw, which caused Beckett to erupt into cheers. “Yay!” he said. “An act of true love!”</p><p>      Elsa realized what had happened and began to thaw the fjord and everything around it on screen as the Butlers and Fowl brothers watched on. The movie wrapped up (Beckett cheered again when Anna punched Hans - even Myles and Artemis smiled a little at that one) and the credits rolled as Demi Lovato belted her cover of Let It Go. </p><p>“I’m glad we watched it again, aren’t you?” Beckett asked happily. Everyone else had to agree. “You guys are the best. I love you,” the blond boy said, a little sheepishly. </p><p>Myles smiled and wrapped an arm around his twin. “I love you too, Beck.” </p><p>“I love you too, Beckett. Never forget that, okay?” Artemis said, looking fondly at his younger brother.</p><p> “Butler and I love you too,” Juliet said, motioning to her brother, who nodded. “We’re always here for you if you need anything. Anything at all.”</p><p>“I still think Let It Go is overrated though,” Myles said. “Just saying.” Everyone laughed at that. They were home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>